Chemically strengthened glasses are used in touch screen and applications. Currently, many glasses must be ion exchanged by immersion in a molten salt bath for 8 to 10 hours to achieve a compressive layer of more than 50 microns deep with at least 500 MPa compressive stress at the surface.